21 Jump Street 2nd Generation:Hanson JR
by Cuban Pirate Princess
Summary: Tom Hanson finds out who his daughter is while at the same time mike Penhall who is Ravens exboybriend and dougs son find themselves being reunited. im new so if you have any ideas please help!


21 Jump Street 2nd Generation

Summary:Tom Hanson finds out who his daughter is while at the same time Mike Penhall who is Ravens ex-boybriend and Dougs son find themselves being reunited

Characters Characters

Tom Hanson……………………………………………..………………………………Raven Hanson

Dug Penhall…………………………………………...………………………………….Michael Penhall

Harry Ioki……………………………………………………………………………..…..Ioki

Judy Hoffs………………………………….…………………………………………..….Hoffs

Adam Fuller……………………………………………….………………………..…….Fuller

_**Episode**__**:1**__**: Hanson JR**_

Stars off at the hospital where Mrs. Henderson lies on her death bed,she was previously married to tom Hanson but divorced over toms job, his wife demanded a restraining order on tom so that he would not go near Raven Hanson who was his daughter and at the time was only 2 so didn't remember much her mother told her that her father died in an accident. Raven was a troubled child no one supported her. And one day she received a phone call from the hospital that her mother had passed on. That night Raven Bought some crack and stated to doing drugs.

She lived with her step-dad she knew he was her step-dad but he didn't know that she knew. One day Raven came home and began to clean her mom's desk, and found the restraining order. She read the whole thing over and over, but couldn't believe it.

The next morning she went to find Captain Fuller.

_Raven walks into the jump street chapel_

Raven- Hi I'm looking for an Adam Fuller

Man- see that door right there that's it.

_She knocked on the door and opened it and saw her father's he knew it was him she had a picture of him when she was younger. _

Fuller- yea how can I help you?

Raven- are you Adam Fuller?

Fuller- yes

Raven-Mind if I close the door.

Fuller- no not at all

Raven- I'm looking for my father.

Fuller- how can I help

Raven- well I know who he is but he won't recognize me.

Fuller- you want to tell me his name

Raven- Tom Hanson

Fuller-Tom Hanson is your father?

Raven- yes I have my birth certificate

Fuller-it's ok; you want me to tell him

Raven- NO, I don't want him to know just yet.

Fuller- whys that

Raven- it doesn't seem like the right time to tell him

_Hanson walks in Raven begins to hide her face_

Hanson- hey coach me and Penhall are uh gonna go, do I know you cuz you look really familiar?

Raven-no not that I know of

Hanson-what your name?

Raven-uh my name

Hanson- yea your name

Raven- it's _looking around the room _Madison

Hanson- right

Raven-yea

Hanson leaves

Fuller- you sure you don't want to tell him?

Raven- yea, and another thing, any jobs open

Fuller- you need a job

Raven- yea well ya see now that my mom gone I don't really want to live with my step-dad

Fuller- I understand, we have an opening in the undercover area but you're under age

Raven- come on please I can do this; I've been to the academy before.

Fuller- alright ill see what I can do

Raven- thank you thank you thank you

Fuller- alright now get out of here, and be back tomorrow at 9:00 on the dot not a second later.

Raven-k

_As Raven walked out Hanson and Penhall scared her._

Hanson-let's take a little walk

Raven-ok

Penhall- what's your name

Raven-Madison

Hanson-that's your name

Raven- yea

Penhall & Hanson-ok

Raven- any other questions, cuz iv got to go

Fuller-Penhall get over here

Penhall- what ya need Capitan

Fuller-I need you to keep a close eye on Raven Hanson

Penhall-who?

Fuller-also known as Madison Henderson

Penhall- I knew she was lien to us, did you say her name was Raven Hanson?

Fuller-yes

Penhall-isn't that tommy's daughter's name

Fuller-that's right, but you can't say a word. According to her records she was suspended from school just last week for cocaine possession

Penhall- Hanson's daughter in cocaine possession

Fuller- that's right but he doesn't that that's his daughter so don't blow it now I want you to tell Hoffs and Ioki

Penhall-ok

_-The next day Raven made__ it to the meeting with Fuller 9__:00 on the dot just as he said. They talked about her records. She got the job though the only problem for her was she would have to have a drug test every day after school to make sure that she wasn't doing any drug, She agreed.-_

Hanson- morning everyone

Everyone -morning Hanson

Penhall-what's got you in such a good mode?

Hanson- turns out I might finally get to see my daughter.

Penhall- that's hard to believe you might have already seen her

Hanson-come again

Penhall- I uh said the one you're always talken about?

Hanson-Yea that's her

Penhall- hey look whose here

Raven- hey

Penhall- don't you have a class to go to?

Raven- no, not today

Hanson-what are you doin here

Raven- I uh work here now.

Hanson-doing what?

Raven-undercover

Hanson-aren't you a little young, I mean you really look like your 15

Raven-that's because I am only 15

Hanson-and they let you join

Raven-yea

Hanson-you know someone who's a cop

Raven-yea my dad

Hanson-what's his name

Raven-I'd rather not say

Penhall-any ways, can we talk about something else

Hanson-sure what else is there to talk about?

Hoffs-morning Penhall

Penhall-morning

Hoffs-when's the new girl comin in

Penhall- shes right here

Raven-hi, I'm uh

Penhall-Madison

Hoffs-nice to meet you I'm juddy Hoffs

Penhall-why don't you go take a look around

Hoffs-she looks _just like pointing at Hanson_

Penhall- ill say she does the only difference is she gets into a lot of trouble and Hanson doesn't

Hoffs-is that why we have to keep an eye on her

Penhall- that's exactly why, once Ioki gets here ill explains why.

Ioki-well I'm here

Penhall-good then we can start

Hoffs & Ioki-fine

Penhall- ok here the deal, our friend over there has been suspended from school for having cocaine on her.

Hoffs-I see what you mean

Ioki-let me guess we have to make sure it doesn't happen again

Penhall- that's right, but only on duty. We don't want her to catch on. Oh and uh we can't let Hanson find out.

Ioki- whys that

Penhall-she doesn't know how to tell him yet,

Hoffs-does he even know that he has a daughter

Penhall-oh he knows, he was telling me earlier how he might get to see her. Alright gang lets go

Fuller-Hanson, Henderson, Penhall get over here

Hanson-yea

Fuller-where are you going

Hanson-jus around

Fuller- Take Raven with you and Doug. As of now, she's a new addition to your partnership." Fuller says with a smile.

Hanson & Raven- What?!

Fuller-You heard, and neither of you will complain

Doug gasps.

Raven- That means less on our paychecks...That's not good... I can't get a mustang if that happens.

Hanson- You like mustangs?

Raven- Well, not the new ones. The classic ones are the ones I like.

Hanson-wait...you cant even drive

Raven-so just cuz I cant drive doesn't mean I cant save up for one

Ioki-well looks like you two are going to be the best of friends

Raven-Nope. I'm not interested.

Hanson- Well fine. I'm not interested in you either.

_Tom says from behind her, smacking her__ head lightly. __Raven__ smirk__s__ and kick__s__ him in the shin. _

Hanson-Ow!

Outside

Raven-Wow_...she whispers when she sees the beautiful blue mustang_. Is that your car?

Tom- _nods proudly_. I've had this car for a while now.

Once they were in the car they took off


End file.
